Silent Dedication
by the.grim.bikini
Summary: He can't speak the words he longs to say, but he can show his love in actions. When betrayal steals your only friend, to whom do you turn? Anal, Oral, Yaoi
1. Silent Dedication

Naruto gasped at the movement of the pale body beneath him, hands splayed on a heaving chest as he lifted himself, controlling how fast and how deep his lover moved. It had been a long time since the last time he'd seen his lover, since he'd been with him. His blond head bobbed and his throat let loose a groan. The man beneath him rolled his hips and thrust up, searching for that spot within the powerful blond that would turn him to mush.

Naruto whimpered; his body shivering as he moved ever closer to completion. He trembled with the effort of staying upright as he rode his lover. He clenched his thighs and dragged dull nails over a pale chest as he fisted his hands. Naruto shifted his hips and nearly fell forward as white-hot lightening raced pleasurably through his body.

"Oh gods," Naruto panted, his back arching as his prostate was hit once more. He was so close and the man beneath him hadn't had to touch his weeping his erection. Another direct thrust against his prostate and Naruto let out a roar as he came.

His body clenched around the hard length within him and the pale man groaned. Naruto's body trembled as his lover thrust up a few more times before filling the blond's cavern with his useless seed. With the pale man still buried within him, Naruto fell forward, panting against the other's scarred neck. Marble arms lifted and wrapped around Naruto's golden form, hugging him close, protectively. He didn't speak, incapable of it now, but Naruto understood him perfectly and murmured in response, "Ne, I love you too, Gaara."


	2. Leaf and Sand

Gaara resisted the urge to thrust. He was seated deeply within the tight cavern of his blond lover, trying desperately to keep himself still. Naruto's cerulean eyes were clenched tightly shut while he waited for his body to adjust to the usually pleasurable intrusion of his lover. They'd been apart for nearly a month and Naruto's body had returned to his virginal tightness. It was one of Gaara's favorite things about the blond. He groaned an incoherent noise as Naruto's inner muscles danced along his erection and he couldn't stop the slight thrust up.

"Gaara," Naruto panted, tightening his thighs around Gaara's. Gaara could say nothing, but he slid his hands, almost tenderly, along Naruto's tense muscles. Silent encouragement. They both knew it hurt the blond, but they always found some satisfaction, so the pain was always worth it. "Gods Gaara," Naruto whined, moving slowly, torturously. "I love you." Gaara grunted affirmatively and bucked up slowly.

A whimper escaped Naruto and he fell forward, bracing his arms on Gaara's chest while their lips reacquainted themselves. It was unusual to kiss Gaara anymore. The man was incredibly handsome, intoxicatingly beautiful, and his eyes were deep enough to drown a man in. But Gaara's tongue had been cut out after a failed mission a long time ago. He was still the immensely powerful Kazekage, still the respected young leader, but it was often hard to interact with the fiery red-head. Only his lover and greatest protector seemed capable of calming any temper tantrum the kage could throw.

Their bodies moved in unison as they built their pleasures up together. Naruto pressed back, Gaara sliding in at an awkward angle that proved to be most pleasurable. He cried out before starting to move much more frantically over his lover. Gaara's powerful hand had found a way onto his erection and was pumping him in time with the upward thrusts. As quiet as the paler of the two was, Naruto more than made up for it. With a loud roar, he came, coating their bodies with wasted seed. The quivering muscles within him had Gaara following quickly.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you," Naruto panted, worshipping his lover's face with chaste kisses. Gaara smiled a small, genuine smile and nudged Naruto's face. Relaxing, he shifted and groaned softly as Naruto moved to let him slide free.

Unable to speak, Gaara had learned long ago the benefits of nonverbal communication. All of his advisors had been required to learn sign language- if not to produce the signs then to read them at Gaara's normal speed. And Naruto was no exception. As the captain of Suna's ANBU and the Kazekage's voice during visits, Naruto had learned to read and sign himself. And the blond had turned around and required the entire ANBU squad to learn or be demoted.

Taking Naruto as his lover, at first, had proved to be very difficult. Even though he could still speak, he was awkward socially and his knowledge about feelings and how to act upon them was completely stunted. And Naruto had been adorably oblivious. It wasn't until Naruto had come to him in tears that he'd been able to adequately express his feelings.

_Naruto had tears pouring steadily down his handsome, tan face. His powerful hands were fisted as he tried to fight back the desperation he felt. When he'd seen Gaara, he let his mask fall completely and ran to the pale man. _

_He wrapped his arms around Gaara and leaned heavily upon the younger. He sobbed softly and his entire body trembled. The Kazekage, confused, transported them to his bedroom. He had to give Naruto the honor of being allowed to cry in peace. Naruto had earned it, if only Naruto. _

_And because he was almost completely clueless about how to comfort another man, Gaara just stood there, holding the boy as he trembled, sobbed and mourned something. _

_After what seemed an eternity, Naruto finally quieted. It wasn't that he didn't like being needed by this incredibly powerful man; it was that he didn't know how to help. He didn't know how to sooth his pain, whatever had made the powerful boy cry._

"_Naruto?" he asked softly. "What happened?"_

_A sad grief-filled smile covered his face and Naruto mumbled so softly Gaara almost didn't hear him, "I failed."_

"_You failed?" Gaara repeated. "What do you mean, you failed?"_

"_I failed Sasuke. I failed Konoha. I failed everyone."_

_Gaara pulled Naruto onto the bed behind them and asked, "What do you mean? How'd you fail them?"_

"_Sasuke's back. We got Sasuke to return to Konoha, but he isn't Sasuke anymore. He's been scarred and he's changed. He's not the same as he used to be. He's not Sasuke anymore, and it's my fault. I wasn't strong enough."_

"_If you couldn't bring Sasuke back, it wasn't because you weren't strong enough. It was because Sasuke didn't want to come back. And whatever he's suffered, he brought upon himself. You can't be expected to be around him all the time. He is shinobi. He will be wounded no matter what. Naruto-"_

"_You don't get it!" Naruto growled, cutting off Gaara's next words. He sat up and grabbed Gaara's shoulders. "I could have saved him. If I had just been a little stronger, I would have saved him!"_

"_Shut up. You couldn't do anything and you know it," Gaara murmured; his voice smooth and gentle as he spoke._

_Letting go of the handsome red-head, Naruto fell back, staring blankly at the ceiling. He didn't want to admit it, but Gaara was right. Sasuke had done what Sasuke had wanted to do. He rolled onto his side and curled in on himself. "Why does it have to hurt so much?"_

_Gaara didn't respond, he didn't know what to say, much less what to do. So, he placed a delicate hand to Naruto's head and murmured a soft, "Its okay."_

"_Ne, Kazekage," Naruto murmured softly. "Can I be your shinobi?" _

"_You want to leave Konoha?" Gaara whispered._

"_I can't be there anymore. I can't be around him."_

"_I won't stop you. But that means you'll be a deserter to your own village."_

"_Tsunade-baa-chan understands. She recommended I come to see you."_

"_Why me?"_

"_Because we're alike. And because I like you."_

"_Like me?"_

_Naruto blushed and curled in on himself tighter. He blushed darker and murmured, "Yeah. Like I like Sasuke."_

_Gaara was shocked. He shifted and pulled Naruto up so he was looking him in the eye. "Are you… serious?" Gaara asked softly. When Naruto nodded, Gaara couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Naruto's. _

_It was simple and chaste, but it seemed to be perfect. At least, to Gaara it was. _

"_What are you doing?" Naruto asked softly. _

"_Kissing you, right?"_

"_Why?" Naruto murmured. He was confused. He really did like the Kazekage, he wanted to kiss him, to be with him, but didn't he have to honor Sasuke?_

"_Because you like me. And I like you. Isn't that enough? I was under the impression that you kissed when you liked other people."_

"_You do. Gaara, don't leave me too," Naruto whispered softly, nuzzling against the other man. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's lithe form and pressed a soft kiss to Gaara's clothed shoulder._

"_I won't."_

_They stayed like that, holding onto each other. Gaara didn't know what to do, so he allowed Naruto to determine what happened next. _

"Ne, Gaara," Naruto murmured softly, snuggling against Gaara's naked form. "You know ambassadors from Konoha are coming tomorrow." Gaara nodded slowly and tightened his arms around Naruto. "I won't let my emotions get the best of me," Naruto murmured. "We have to get up early though. Get to sleep."

Gaara nodded again and shifted so Naruto was holding him. He slept wrapped in Naruto's arms while the blond was molded to his back. He sighed, content to be held. It had taken a while to get used to sleeping with Naruto, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. Now that he was used to it. He couldn't sleep without Naruto behind him.

-.-.-.-

Dawn was quick to come and when Gaara woke, he wasn't surprised that he had awakened alone. He was thrilled at the prospect of showing Sasuke what he'd let leave, eager to show Konoha what they'd hated so vehemently. He stretched slowly, letting the kinks in his muscles work themselves out before he stood. Sleeping was a blessing he couldn't stop thanking Naruto for. It was often mentioned and he would never be able to repay Naruto's kindness.

Naruto was in their kitchen making breakfast. He was delicious in his low black pants and naked back, his golden hair darkened from the shower he'd had. Gaara grunted and waved at his lover before moving to their bathroom.

It was a familiar routine. Gaara consistently slept late. Naruto always got up, showered and had breakfast started by the time Gaara had risen. Most would probably chastise the Kazekage for sleeping in, but Naruto understood. He would never deny Gaara the pleasure of sleeping when he'd refused to for years.

When Gaara was showered and mostly dressed- crimson pants and tank top- he let himself fall into the nearest chair. Naruto liked to make different foods, but Gaara could barely taste anything. Before he'd lost his tongue, Gaara loved Naruto's cooking. It never looked very appetizing, but it was always flavorful. It was always very delicious. He waited until Naruto had joined him before clapping his hands together.

"What's Konoha coming for?" Naruto asked around a mouthful of rice.

'We're discussing the alliance between the countries. Leaf and Sand have been rather quiet since you joined us,' Gaara signed.

"Am I your voice?" Gaara nodded. "Well, if Sasuke's there, don't do anything stupid, okay?"

'Would I do anything like that?' Gaara signed, his face a mask of innocence.

Naruto rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Why do you think I'm warning you?"

'I won't do anything unless he does something first.'

Naruto laughed lightly, showing fish into his mouth. Since he'd come to Suna, Gaara had become quite the prankster. He was often causing problems and creating mischief. He was as bad as Naruto had been. "Just don't embarrass Suna, ne?"

'I should be telling you that. Not vice versa!' Gaara signed with an indignant growl in his voice.

"Who put the sand beetles in the elder's robes and beds?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow arched delicately.

'They deserved it though!'

"I know. Hurry and finish so you can have at least a bit of time in your office before the delegates show up."

'You would have made a great kage. Who would have ever imagined you to be so mature?'

"Gaara," Naruto sighed softly. He'd given up on that dream a long time ago, when he'd joined Suna's shinobi ranks. He was more than content to stand behind Gaara and help him out.

'Sorry Naruto,' Gaara signed, complete with puppy dog eyes. 'Do you forgive me?'

Naruto winked and nodded. "You know I do!"

He shoved more fish into his mouth before rising. Gaara was still openly disgusted by Naruto's food consumption, but he understood where it came from. Naruto had always had to eat quickly so he would get food before it disappeared. "I have to leave. I've got to get the ANBU ready for the delegates," Naruto murmured. He placed a delicate kiss to Gaara's brow and murmured, "You're bottom tonight."

-.-.-.-

It was nine when Gaara showed up at his office. He'd pulled on a black button down shirt he would take off under the robe he had to wear. His gourd was slung over a single shoulder. His subjects all bowed respectfully at him as he passed. He returned their shows of respect with an incline of his head. Though Suna had often treated him as an outsider, once he'd gained their trust and approval as the Kazekage, the village had found him to be a trustworthy and capable leader. When he'd lost his tongue, the entire village rallied around him.

He'd only just sat down when his sister and secretary barged in on him. "You better get your robes on now. The Hokage is here. I sent a message to Naruto. He should be here any second."

Gaara nodded and signed, 'Thank you,' before shutting himself in his office. He sat his gourd in the corner and pulled the robes on. If he was going to meet with the Konoha delegates and show Naruto off, he wanted to do it very classily. He would make a good impression, he would make them all regret their cruelty to his lover, a smirk danced across his face. He would have to find a way to rub it in Uchiha Sasuke's face. Without making the Hokage irritated. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of his masked lover.

"You can't start any trouble today," Naruto warned softly, bowing his face so Gaara's words would go unheeded. "Promise me you won't start any trouble with Sasuke," Naruto grumbled, pulling his mask up.

Gaara nodded and adjusted his robes around him in the chair. 'I won't do anything. But if Sasuke starts trouble, I'm not going to let him get away with it,' Gaara signed. 'Bring them in then.'

Naruto nodded slowly and fixed his mask. Everyone would know who he was, but he couldn't show himself to the Konoha nin. It was a form of comfort, hiding behind the mask. Naruto, hidden behind the stony exterior of the, ironically, foxy mask, opened the door and silently gestured them into the office.

It was a testament to Naruto's maturity and ability to grow that he didn't allow the appearance of Sasuke to cause him to falter. Sasuke's black eyes burned into Naruto's darkly clothed body, desire evident in his handsome, but scarred face. Gaara glared hatefully at him before gesturing at the single chair. Tsunade, youthful as always, smiled in appreciation and took the seat offered.

"Kazekage," she started. "We're here today to discuss possibly strengthening Konoha and Suna's bonds. We appreciate the good will and the alliance we've shared for so long. However, there is trouble brewing along our borders and in the event of a fight, we're very proud to know Suna is our ally.

The three visitors in the room watched as Gaara's hands flew through familiar signs. When he'd finished, Naruto spoke up interpreting; "Welcome to Suna and we're glad that we could be of some help to you. Please, what troubles are you currently facing?"

"Akatsuki have been causing troubles for us. Random attacks by the lower-ranked members had been destroying our defenses. They are weakening us little by little and there is nothing we can do to stop it. Would it be possible to get any help from Suna? We have nothing they want, so we can't figure out what they are attacking for, unless they are after Sasuke now," Tsunade explained.

Again, they waited for Gaara's hands to stop moving and for Naruto to start speaking. "I can't imagine Akatsuki to be after the Uchiha. It has never been made official that I am a Suna ANBU so perhaps they are searching for me. Like Gaara-sama said, they are incredibly persistent and are more than willing to do whatever it takes to get their hands on what they want. Perhaps as Gaara-sama has suggested, it's time for me to return temporarily to Konoha, until this threat has been gotten rid of," Naruto's voice was flat and nearly expressionless.

'Naruto,' Gaara signed. 'I won't make you if you don't want to. This will be entirely up to you. But whatever you decide, you know I will support you.'

Naruto nodded at his lover and removed his mask slowly. His handsome, whiskered face smiled slightly at his former leader and almost lover. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest and murmured softly, "I'll go. But I am not going to be a Konoha shinobi again. I am captain of Suna's ANBU and I am the voice of the Kazekage. And Gaara is my lover. I'm not leaving him behind."

Tsunade smiled sadly at Naruto, her blue eyes reflected her pain and she bowed her head. The boy she'd loved so very much was never going to come back. She had to accept that. Sasuke however, looked like someone had told him his best friend was dead. His brow was furrowed and the scars along his cheeks were wrinkled. He bowed his head and looked away.

Gaara tapped Naruto's back fondly and his hands flew gracefully through signs. 'ANBU captain, your mission is to accompany Tsunade to Leaf and help defend against the threat of Akatsuki. You may take two ANBU and four jounin to assist you. However, I hope that your presence will be more than enough to rally Leaf's warriors into action.'

Naruto bowed at the waist and murmured, "Yes, sir." A sad look passed over his face and he signed before turning to Tsunade and Sasuke. "Gaara-sama has authorized a mission. Two of my ANBU, four jounin and myself will accompany you back to Konoha."

"Thank you, Kazekage," Tsunade murmured, rising to bow appreciatively to the younger man. "If there is anything I can do to repay you for your kindness, than please."

"Gaara nodded and bowed his head. Gesturing at his table, he grunted and gave Naruto his newest orders.


End file.
